First Kiss: a Stabby FanFic
by timewyrm
Summary: a one-shot fic on  what should have been  Stephen and Abby's first kiss. STABBY!


Title: First Kiss

Characters pairings: Stephen/Abby

A/N: I love Stabby fan fics so I decided to make a one shot fic of my own on (what should have been) Stephen and Abby's first kiss.

**Abby's POV**

Abby Maitland stood in the Sea lion observation tunnel watching as the sea lions swam back and forth on the other side of the glass. She pressed her forehead against the glass, letting it cool her down. She needed some time to just relax. Her boss has just gone missing and most likely killed by some creature. Now she was holding in a few tears, He cared about all his employees and didn't just sack them to lower expenses, like when he had to cut back the reptile program and offered her a new job.

She sighed and looked back at the sea lions, swimming without a care. She pushed away from the glass and walked backwards slowly, mesmerized by the swimming mammals in front of her. As she was backing up she suddenly hit a hard surface, making her jump and turn around.

It was Stephen, thankfully.

She hit him the chest, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

* * *

**Stephen's POV**

"Where is Abby Maitland?" Stephen Hart asked a random zookeeper as he rushed down the zoo halls. He just had to find Abby, just to make sure she was fine, and unharmed.

"She down in the sea lion Observation tun-" the zookeeper started, but he didn't hear the rest of her sentence. He was already racing down toward the sea lions. After a few minutes of running, and getting yelled at for it from other zookeepers, he reached the sea lion tunnel. He slowed into a walk when he saw Abby, happily watching the sea lions swim behind the glass. He silently walked up behind her. He smiled as she pushed away from the glass and backed away, right into him.

She turned around and smacked him in the chest. Her face was full of relief as she yelled, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He chuckled and walked around her, "I wasn't sneaking. I was walking, normally" and then he sighed, "You ok?"

"Yea... why wouldn't I be?" she asked, confused.

He let her see the concern for her on his face, "There might be a creature here. We think it killed the lion and maybe your boss. The others are on their way"

* * *

**Abby's POV**

Abby saw his face showed all of his concern for her as he said, "There might be a creature here. We think it killed the lion and maybe your boss. The others are on their way"

She took a step forward and tilted her head, "You came on your own just because you were worried about me"

She saw him stumble for words, "You," then looked behind her at the sea lions, "and the sea lions. Hate it if anything happened to them" She smiled a bit, something told her that he was not just talking about the sea lion any more. She watched him watch the sea lions for a second, before turning back around to look at her. He was thinking of something to say, she could tell. So she stepped forward, toward him, and lifted herself to her tiptoes against him. Abby watched him take a deep breath and slowly close the gap between them.

* * *

**Stephen's POV**

"Hate it if anything happened to them," Stephen studdered, wondering if she understood that he was no longer talking about the sea lions. He wasn't used to this. He has never stumbled over his words when talking to a girl before. But Abby was different from the other girls he liked. Sighing at his failed attempt to talk to her alone, he turned to the mammals swimming on the other side of the glass. He turned back around to look at her, trying to say something just before Abby walking toward him and stood against him on her tiptoes. Stephen was starting to have a hard time breathing. There she was, the beautiful Abby Maitland, not even two inches from his face just waiting for him to make a move, so he did. He slowly closed the gap between them, kissing her gently. He hands lowered to her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing with more force, more passion. He let all his love for her flow into the kiss, as he pushed her against the glass.

After a few minutes, something move out of the corner of his eye, making him pause the kiss and put a finger to his lips, "There's something down here"


End file.
